Love is in the Air
by Nolachu
Summary: Three tale of love in honor of Valentine's Day! Major fluff! Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, aaml daml padl
1. Rose daml

A.N.: Yeah! Valentines Day fic! This one is a May and Drew one. Yeah!

Disclaimer: Oh I love Pokemon. To bad I don't own it.

Love is in the Air: Rose

May was annoyed. Why was she annoyed you ask? Was Max being the little smart-aleck, was she having unrequited love lives poured on her? Actually the latter could be used as gossip or at the very least blackmail.

No she was talking to a Drew fan girl, the most annoying creatures in the world. The girl just kept blathering on and on about how perfect Drew was. How flawless he was. It was making May sick to her stomach.

"You know May, your so lucky to be friends with Drew," Linda the current fan girl said eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, he's so much fun to be around," May grumbled, a scowl forming on her face.

"I know he must be," Linda agreed missing the obvious sarcasm.

On and on she blathered completely unaware to May's growing annoyance. (_Will this girl ever shut up,_) May thought. (_I'm going to strangle this girl,_) she glowered.

"Isn't Drew hot. I mean have you seen his body? You must have, you travel with him. Not like you'd ever have a chance with him or anything." Linda said her voice getting snobbier as she went.

This was the first thing the girl had said that actually caught May by surprise. "W-w-what do you mean?" she stuttered

"Well just look at you. I mean just look at you," Linda laughed.

"What do you mean you litt-"

"Hey May," Drew said cutting off May's rant. "And…?" he said directing his attention to Linda. Right before she fainted. "Fan girl?"

"Fan girl," May confirmed.

"So what were you two talking about? You sounded pretty angry," Drew question as the two walked away from the fallen girl.

"Oh you know those fan girls. They are following you after all."

"Was she being mean to you" Drew said with mock concern.

"Ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh." May said dryly.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Drew said giving her one of his classic smirks. "By the way, do you remember what today is?"

"Huh, no, is it important?"

"Well sort of," he said reaching behind his back, "Happy Valentines Day May," he said handing her a rose.

"Thanks Drew," she said carefully taking the rose from his hand, while slipping her hand into his.

"Your welcome," he said smiling at her.

And you know what, May wasn't annoyed anymore.

A.N.: I relies that was sappy but its just fluff. Its also a Valentines fic so if you read more be prepared for more sap and fluff.


	2. Blush padl

A.N.: This time it about Dawn and Paul. Yeah!

Disclaimer: My love for Pokemon burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. Unfortunately I still don't own it.

Love is in the Air: Blush

I Dawn Berlitz am staring. Okay that's not completely true. I'm glaring. Who am I glaring at. Paul Jones, who else. I mean he's such a jerk. He just insulted my bunery. How dare he. Bunery is just as well trained as his were when he was at my stage. Probably. He still doesn't have to be such a jerk.

I've seen how he treats his Pokemon. Soulless jerk. Why should he who torments his Pokemon criticize someone cares about her Pokemon but just needs some work. Umm well yeah I've been reading some old romance novels Misty and May recommended. You know what, I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind.

I storm over to the heartless jerk. He's saying something. What is he saying? "Hey Paul," I say nonchalantly, "How's it going?"

"Hum," he growled.

"Aren't you going to talk to me. Its rude not to," I taunt him, a small smirk on my lips.

"Troublesome girl," he muttered as he walked away.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled after his retreating form "Hey don't you ignore me, turn around you! Hey! Hey! Jerk." All of a sudden I noticed something. It's , it's a black pokedex. I flip it open. My suspicions were correct. It was Paul's.

Oddly enough it was on the trainers log. I tried to keep myself from looking but well, you know how I love a good gossip. I will however protect Paul's privacy by not telling you what was there. But I will say that I did learn some interesting things about Paul. What I really knew was that I had to find him.

I took off running. Finally I was thankful for Ash for all that running. Where could that boy be. I know I wasn't reading that long. I forced myself to run faster. I was also extremely thankful that I was wearing jeans for once. Where was he. There he is.

"Paul!" I cry racing forward rushing into his arms. Pulling back from the hug. "You know Paul you really not such a bad guy," I said with a small smile.

And then Paul Jones did the one thing that showed he did have a soul. It was so simple yet it meant so much. It was a blush.

A.N.: Hey I have some pictures that go with this. If I ever get a scanner I'll upload them to my deviant art page, along with some other pics.


	3. Chocolate aaml

A.N.: Man these are really romanticized. Well I am a teenage girl. So fluffy they are. Well I'm finally on Ash and Misty.

Disclaimer: Pokemon, Pokemon, Wherefore art though Pokemon. A rose by any other name is just as sweet, for the sun is the west and Pokemon the East… Wee I just quoted Shakespeare on my love of Pokemon. I still don't own it. I don't own Shakespeare's work either. I think I got the quote wrong though…

Love is in the Air Chocolate 

Ash and Misty sat there staring at _it_. Yes _it_. What is so important about _it_. Well if you didn't know any better _it_ wouldn't be all that important. The _it_ was an ordinary box of chocolate. You know, one of those heart shaped boxes you get for Valentines Day. It was even less odd being that it was Valentines Day.

"Why are we just staring at _it _again?" Ash asked Misty finally tearing his eyes from _it. _Yes even they had started to call _it,_ _it_.

"Because we're thinking," Misty replied without looking away from _it_.

"What are we thinking about again?" he asked nervously.

Misty let out an exasperated sigh pulling her eyes from _it_. "We're thinking about what _it_ means to our relationship."

"Oh," Ash said as he and Misty once again focused their attention on _it_. "Don't you think we might be, you know over thinking it a bit?"

"Your not over thinking any thing," Misty said.

"Ha, ha, take a stab at my intellect, its not like everyone else doesn't do it,"

"You know, that's a double negative, right?"

"Yeah I know, but that means that the statement true," he said reaching out for a piece of chocolate. Before Misty slapped his hand away.

"No eating the chocolate," Misty growled.

"Misty, why don't we talk instead of stare at chocolate. We're talking about a relationship, not chocolate."

"Okay Ash, we'll talk. Our relationships always been so, odd. We always fight and everything is so…"

"Confusing?" Ash said smiling that crooked smile. "I know what you mean. But I think things have been getting better. We're sixteen, it's not like we've never been with anybody before. We both know we've gotten over most of the childish stuff by now."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have."

They stared into each others eyes, smiles on their faces. That is until they leaned in gracing each others lips with a kiss. "Have to," Misty said with a smile on her face. "Maybe we can try a different type of relationship. Now let's have some chocolate!"

"Yeah!"

As they started to dig in they smiled at each other with that stupid love-sick grin. You know, they loved chocolate.

A.N.: Well I guess I saved the sappiest for last. Well that's it for my mini Valentines Day series. Can you believe I wrote them all in one night. Well goodbye! Pika Pika!


End file.
